Edward the Very Useful Engine
Alec Baldwin Michael Brandon |series=6 |series_no=6.23 |number=153 |released= * 16th October 2002 * 20th November 2002 * 12th February 2003 * 12th April 2003 * 11th March 2004 * 17th September 2005 * 18th September 2005 * 13th October 2006 * 12th September 2009 |previous=Thomas the Jet Engine/Thomas and the Jet Engine |next=Dunkin Duncan}} Edward the Very Useful Engine, retitled Edward the Really Useful Engine in some releases, is the twenty-third episode of the sixth series. Plot Gordon thinks that Edward is old and should be retired. Henry and James agree with him, but Percy is concerned about this. He tells his driver about what Gordon said about Edward and the driver tells the Fat Controller, who attends to the matter immediately. The Fat Controller arranges for Edward to teach Stepney to run a new loop line, while Duck does Edward's work. Henry is happy about this, but it makes no difference to Gordon. Edward enjoys working with Stepney, but Duck does not enjoy working with the trucks, especially when they hold him back on Gordon's Hill. Duck is stuck on Gordon's line and it is too late to switch Gordon is due any minute to the middle line, so the guard tries to flag Gordon down. However, Gordon passes by and tries to push Duck up, but it is no good. Gordon's crew sends for Edward to help both engines and as the strange train sets off and pulls into the station, Gordon feels rather embarrassed and is told off by the Fat Controller for saying very rude things about Edward who has proven to be responsible, reliable and very helpful. The next day, Gordon apologises to Edward and tells him that he really is a useful engine. Now, there is no more talk about Edward retiring. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * James * Duck * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter * Tom Tipper * The Storyteller * The Lighthouse Keeper * Oliver Locations * Tidmouth Beach * The Lighthouse * The Viaduct * Maithwaite * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maron * Callan * Callan Yard * Shunting Yards * The Loop Line * Tidmouth Bay * Tower Windmill Trivia * This is the only episode David Mitton wrote solo. * An alternative shot from the sixth series episode, Thomas the Jet Engine is used. * This is one of the six episodes of the sixth season re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne. * Due to scenes on one particular set across the sixth series being filmed in one go, the scene at Knapford in this episode looks pretty similar to the scene at Knapford in Thomas, Percy and the Squeak. The same people are boarding the same trains, the same engines are in the same positions and the same posters are up. * Three posters at Knapford read "Allicia Botti in concert tonight at the castle." * In Michael Angelis' 2005 re-narration, the term "freight cars" is used at the beginning. * This is the last episode until the thirteenth series episode, Snow Tracks narrated by three people in the English dubs. * Despite Edward being the titular character, he only has two lines throughout the whole episode. * Not counting stock footage used of them in the seventh series, this episode marks the last appearance of two things: ** Stepney's until the twelfth series episode, Rosie's Funfair Special. ** The Viaduct until the thirteenth series episode, The Lion of Sodor. * This episode marks the last appearance of Callan Station to date. * In the Japanese version, Duck's guard gains lines when he flags down Gordon. Goofs * In Alec Baldwin's narration, after Baldwin says, "Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to Gordon," a voice can be faintly heard saying "Take six." * Tidmouth Bay is incorrectly shown as being located on the Loop Line. * When Gordon gets closer to Duck to push him, the guard is seen waving a red flag, but in the very next shot, he is in the brake van. * Duck has Oliver's whistle sound at the beginning. *When Stepney pulls up beside Edward, he has Skarloey's whistle. Merchandise * Books - Edward, the Very Useful Engine and Help the Little Edward * Magazine Stories - Edward to the Rescue! and Really Useful Edward In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 22 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 5 }} es:Edward, la Locomotora Muy Útil he:אדוארד הקטר רב התועלת ja:やくにたつきかんしゃエドワード pl:Bardzo Użyteczny Edek ru:Эдвард - очень нужный паровоз Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video